Three Friends and a Journey's End
by Pikapokemon101
Summary: *OLD STORY* Rayn, Luna, and Smaug live in the world of Minecraftia. Fighting for survival, they meet a mysterious girl named Skyler and set out to defeat the mighty Enderdragon. But they know it's a one way trip.
1. Chapter 1

**(Warning: Story contains mild swearing.  
Also, this is an old story I made of me and my friends on Minecraft.**

**And guys, if you like the story, tell me to continue in the comments! :3 Don't forget to check every now and then for updates or a Part 2!)**

My name is Rayn(pronounced 'Rain'). Not Ryan. Rayn. And, no last name. Never had one. I'm currently about age 16,200 in human years. But 16 in general. I have straight, waist long jet black hair. Pale skin, and pure white eyes. No pupils. People say I look like Herobrine.

I was basically an orphan all my life, never really having a care about being spoiled, having a family, or whatnot. I never really knew my family. My two best friends, Luna, 16, who bears medium length brown hair, one purple eye and one blue. She has tan skin. My other friend, Smaug as we call him, is a tall 17 year old, and has dark brown eyes and hair, and also, like Luna, tan skin.

We all hang out in our makeshift treehouse, it's actually not bad- it has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a 'living room' as we call the only room with a sofa, and a kitchen. Pretty decent in our eyes.

We've spent our whole lives surviving. By day we gather supplies and do our own things, by night we rather take shelter in our treehouse or fend off lone mobs. Very simple lifestyle, is it not? Well, not exactly.

Here is our story.

Rayn's POV

I narrowed my eyes. "Luna, where the hell is that dang book?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Luna was throwing books here and there, frantically looking for the Survival Guide book. It had literally everything you needed to know about survival. And she lost it. Luna sighed in annoyance. "Ugh... I can't f- Oh my Notch! I found it!" I ran into the 'living room' and saw a mess, but in the middle of it was Luna, grinning with triumph, a thick beige book in her hand. "Jackpot," I replied, smiling happily. "You found it! Now... we need to research about this 'EnderDragon' that is in this strange place called 'The End'. I mean like, is that your fate? 'The End'? Seriously... kind of unnerving." Luna grinned at me. "Well, strange or not. Let's check it out!" She flipped to a page near the end of the book. There it was. A picture of the Enderdragon. At that moment, Smaug walked into the room. "Hey guys," he said, looking at the book. "Whatcha looking at there? Ooh, the Enderdragon?" I nodded. "Yeah..." Smaug walked over near us and gazed at the page.

- ENDERDRAGON -

THE PROTECTER OF THE END, THE ENDERDRAGON IS A MYSTICAL CREATURE THAT ROAMS THE DARK SKIES. KNOWN TO BE THE BOSS MOB OF THE END. WHEN EXTERMINATED, IT DROPS A DRAGON EGG.

- pg. 159 -

Luna mooned over the page. Speaking in a cutesy voice, she said "Oh my Notch, a dragon egg! I wonder if it'll hatch a baby!" Smaug looked at me. I looked at Smaug. "Hey," I asked, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Smaug tilted his head. "Maybe. Are you thinking to go on a crazy random adventure to find the End, defeat the Enderdragon and find our destiny?" "Bingo!" We high fived each other, and I laughed playfully. Luna bit her lip. "Um... adventure? Guys, we're only damn 16 and 17 year olds. We have no one to rely on but ourselves, and if one of us dies, that's it. Game. Over." I nodded. "True. But what else is there to live for? Family? Don't have any! Friends? You guys are my only ones. Purpose in life? Well hell, this IS our purpose!" Smaug and Luna simultaneously shouted a "Yeah!"

After that, we started researching about everything there is in The End. Endermen, endstone, obsidian pillars, the Enderdragon, and portals to the End. We left Luna and me to gather supplies to make an End portal, and Smaug to get supplies for our journey. Seeing that we had to find a Stronghold, me and Luna got to work. Getting our most trusty pickaxes, we set down into the mines while Smaug went hunting, chopped trees, fished, and looted anything useful.

The only problem was, there are only three existing Strongholds in the whole Minecraft world. Finding them could take days, weeks, months, even years. There could be a possibility we could never find them. But, we decided to try.

**Keep watch for part 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Warning: Contains some swearing.) (Hey guys! This is part 2. My friends on Minecraft are loving my story... ._. In all honesty, I think it sucks. But hey, every writer thinks their work sucks, right? Anyway, I should thank .com for possibly raising my roleplay/story writing skills. xD I would probably be talking 'lyke dis' instead of 'like this' without WCRPG! :3 )**

**Also, 'this means thinking' and "this means talking".**

**Another 'Also', I'm thinking of just staying in third person writing. For some reason, first person writing just doesn't fit me as well as third person. So from now on unless noted for a change, I'm writing in third.**

Luna squealed. "Oh my Notch!" she screamed, knowing nobody would here her, but just blurted it out anyway. "I see stone brick! That could be a Stronghold! Yes, Notch, YESSSS!" She flung her pickaxe at the loosely fitted stone brick blocks, until there was a hole large enough for her to jump into. After placing her pickaxe on a stair, she leaped into the stone room, landing gracefully. "Ooh," she said, looking around. "Not very... decorative, but hey... it fits!" Looking back up the hole, Luna wondered if she should tell Rayn about her discovery. She took a deep breath. 'I think Rayn would be okay if I looked around first before showing her...' Luna thought to herself, taking a brisk pace to the next room.

Rayn bit her lip. "Ugh, I can't find not even one god damn Stronghold!" she yelled in rage, throwing her pickaxe at the bottom of her mine. "Crap! I better go get that." Watching her step, Rayn carefully went down the stairs, her white eyes illuminating the steps. One by one, she descended lower and lower into her mine. Each level got darker and darker, until even the light beaming from Rayn's eyes couldn't light up anything. "Shit! Am I at bedrock level?!" She started running down faster and more furiously, not caring to watch where her foot went in front of her. Not too long later, Rayn felt like something was wrong... until she noticed- she was falling.

"Oh god, somebody help!"

Luna looked at the next room. It had one bookshelf, and doorways to two other rooms. She groaned. "Well... maybe I should've contacted Rayn first before exploring into this cave..." she growled to herself, deciding to take the path to the right. "I just hope curiosity doesn't kill the creeper." Luna slumped, keeping her pace brisk but less defined.

At least ten minutes later, she gave up exploring. "Oh my Notch..." she muttered, "I'm tired of searching! Tired, hungry, and bored! I want to go home..." Taking a sharp U-turn, Luna widened her eyes. "Wait... which way did I go again?" Luna started scrambling through the rooms in fear. "Shit, where's that god damn hole?!" she whisper-screamed, her voice being broken from worry that she might never get out. "Damn, and I left my pickaxe on one of the stairs!" Luna hit her head. "Why-" slap "-did-" slap "-I-" slap "-leave my-" slap "-pickaxe on-" slap "-the stairs?!" She pulled at her medium length silky brown hair. After countless minutes of random running and searching for the exit, she stumbled upon the portal room. "Oh my Notch! It's the portal! The portal!" Luna jumped up and down like a spazzed-out little kid who just drank a bucket of caffeine. Luna thought for a second. "Maybe I'll just make a staircase from here..." she said, using her fist to punch the stone brick. She knew this was going to take hours, but it was worth it. Sighing, she murmured "Rayn...I'm coming...the turtle's coming and she's hungry..."

Rayn started screaming, "AHHH! OH MY GOD DAMN SHIT, SOMEBODY HE-" She felt like she was being carried, and blinked in confusion. "Um.. what? I thought I'm supposed to be falling.." Rayn peeked at her rescuer. They had a Default skin and... glowing white eyes? "Shit... I don't know what scares me more. You having eyes like mine, or you carrying me as the monster Herobrine." Her savior just smiled menacingly. "And what interests me more," he said, "is why I am even saving you right now."

**So yeah... that's it! Sorry for the cliffhanger. But anyways, what's going to happen to Rayn? Will the creepypasta character of Minecraft kill off Rayn? Will Luna EVER get back to the surface and talk to Rayn ever again? And hey... what's up and new with Smaug? Stick around to see part 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Warning: Contains mild/some cursing.)**

**(Sup y'all! I'm back! The only reason I have time/energy/ideas for this story are because of my friends. And mainly because I actually have a plot for this story, while with my other stories I do not. Also, I might just combine all my stories into one journal post, not sure, but I might. I also need to post a character description post about Rayn, Luna, and Smaug. Poor Smaug. Only boy. AGAIN. -My Minecraft Friends Know What I'm Talking About-)**

**In this chapter part, I'm FINALLY gonna use Smaug's POV! Yay Smaug! He's finally in the spotlight! And like I said, I'm staying with third person writing unless I say I'm going to use first. :3 It's just easier for me.**

**Special thanks to Ihaskittycat(Luna) and SmaugKiller(Smaug) for letting me use their characters. I own nothing but the story, and Rayn. Rayn is mine. You no use her in anythingggg. GOT IT? xD MINEMINEMINEEEE.**

**Anyway, this is a pretty large derp paragraph. Oh well. Onto the story!)**

Smaug lightly tapped on his jet black horse, Shadowmere, signaling to slow down. "Alright. I think I can start looking around here." He tied his horse to a nearby tree and scanned the area.

Smaug sighed. "Where will I find a good spot for looting?" he asked himself, doubting that he'll ever find a diamond or anything valuable that had use. Sure, he stopped here because there were a lot of trees he could use to get wood, but he wasn't positive that his luck would strike. Taking out an iron axe, he swung powerful blows at an oak wood tree, until he had cut it down. Wiping his brow, he muttered "I'm glad there's no wood shortage, but I'm a little concerned of how much supplies we're going to really need." Looking to his left, he saw a few cows. He grinned, dashing toward one who was drinking water from a small pond. Switching his axe with his stone sword, he slashed at the poor, innocent cow, who bounced off from the blow and started running in circles with panic. Smaug took a leap, slashing once again. The cow fell over to its demise, and Smaug gathered the beef and leather, grinning in triumph. He headed off to kill the other cows, then went back to tree chopping, and soon, mining.

"When we find that Enderdragon, I'm going to behead it!"

Rayn simply closed her eyes. "Well, let's hope this is just a twisted nightmare of mine," she said, fear shown on the edge of her voice. She was always too busy to notice or even care about Minecraft's number one murderer, so her worry was replaced with annoyance. "Eh heh... can I please be put down now?" she asked, as Herobrine stuck his tongue out and landed on the ground unstably. On purpose. Rayn tumbled out of his hold, but she quickly rolled so that her head wouldn't be bleeding all over the ground. She jumped up and turned around to face Herobrine, white eyes meeting white. He smiled. "Hello, sister. It seems I have found you." Rayn shook her head. "Nope. My family is gone! Probably all dead. So how the hell would I be related to you? I'm not some bloodlust killer in vengeance of mankind. I'm just simply... me! Rayn! Innocent as always!" Rayn's hand reached back to grab her favorite diamond sword, her only actual important possession. But it was gone. "No..." she whispered, as Herobrine did the same, but revealing the sword. "You do not remember, do you?" he said. "It was me who gave you this sword."

Rayn narrowed her eyes. "Okay. So my special sword was given to me by a monster. Alright, I guess that's okay," she muttered, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "But let's not be childish. Who are my parents? Are they dead? How are you my brother? And when the fuck will you bring me back?!"

Rayn was sure Herobrine would've rolled his eyes. "OUR parents. Who they are, nobody knows, the information is not in my liberty to know. Therefore, I do not know if they are dead or not. As for that I am your brother, is it really hard to figure that out?" His eyes flashed a brighter white. "Also, I shouldn't have saved you. You have powers, you know. Levitation, teleporting, and other stuff you'll come to learn." Rayn blinked, surprised she was even capable of things like that. Herobrine quickly added, "And when I will bring you back to the surface? Right... now."

Rayn yelped, in a blink of an eye she was back at the start of her mine, her pickaxe she lost and the sword that her so called 'brother' gave to her were laying on the grass. She looked up at the sky. "Still early afternoon," she commented to herself, bending down to grasp the two items. Sword in her right, pickaxe in her left. 'I think I'm going to try using two weapons at once,' she thought. Gripping the sheath of the sword and splintery wood of the pickaxe, she headed into Luna's mine, seeking her partner.

Luna continuously punched at the stone brick, her fist getting tiresome. There was no wood in the stronghold though, so she couldn't even make a pickaxe. She decided to leave it as it was. "Oh Notch..." she whispered, "I hope someone finds me..." Right then, a curious pair of glowing white eyes stared at her. "Shit! Herobrine?!" Luna squeaked, until she noticed it was her best friend Rayn. "Oh my Notch, Rayn!" she screamed in joy, jumping up and hugging her friend, suffocating bear hug style. Rayn smiled happily. "Luna!" she squealed. "I see you found the Stronghold. All we need is to find Smaug." Luna nodded. Rayn glanced at her friend a little nervously. "And Luna..." "Yes?" "I.. I'm Herobrine's younger sister." Luna gaped, her mouth opened extremely wide. "Whoa whoa whoaaa. And WHERE did you get that from?" "Herobrine himself, of course..." Rayn muttered in reply, then held up her sword. "Well, turns out my 'brother' gave me this sword. As for my parents, they're still unknown. But oh well. Who needs parents when you have best friends to be there for ya?" Rayn reached out and tugged on Luna's arm. "C'mon, I got my pick, let's get up to the surface and find Smaug!"

**So ya, that's it for today. I'm prolly going to do daily updates unless I'm too busy or have no ideas on what to write. After all, it's my friends who inspire me. :3**

**Like I said, I need to make that character description post, and I might connect all the stories together if...**

**1.) They all fit on one journal post ._.  
2.) If I feel like doing it  
3.) If my fwiends be okay with that.**

**I think I'm just going to keep the chapter parts separate, though. :3**

**Alright, that's it guys! Stay updated on any new chapters!**

**xD Anyways, see ya!**

**-Pikachu12341**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Warning: Contains mild/some swearing. I own nothing but the story and Rayn. Everything else goes to their respectful owners.)**

**(Hey guys, I'm back today for another part. My friends love this story. x3 It makes me glad!**

**So, on to the story! )**

Smaug walked off to Rayn and Luna's mines, waiting there patiently with an inventory full of food, wood, weapons, and other supplies they would need. He sat down and sorted through the items, making sure they all had equal shares. Right then, he heard footsteps. He jumped up and took out his sword, being cautious. 'Better safe than sorry,' he thought silently, going into a loose fighting stance.

That was, until he noticed it was Rayn and Luna winding through the trees to find him. "Smaug!" Rayn yelled, dashing toward him and toppling him over. Smaug laughed. "Oh... looks like instead of me waiting for you guys, you came and found me in turn..." Luna grinned, picking both her friends up. "So... Smaug, have you heard? Rayn's the younger sister of a killer!" Smaug nodded. He wasn't really surprised, Rayn had told him of her suspicions once before. Rayn bit her lip. "Uh... yeah. That um.. doesn't really change anything, does it?" she said, showing a weak smile. "Herobrine told me I had powers too, but I think I'll put that aside... for now." Luna shook her head, "Rayn, I think it would be easier for all of us if you had you powers working, so we could defeat the Enderdragon easier," she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "You have to at least be able to do something... hmm... try teleportation!" Rayn blinked. "Uhm... and how the fuck will I do that?"

Rayn felt a presence behind her, and noticed that Luna and Smaug's eyes were wide open. "R-Rayn... behind you." Rayn felt rough hands on her shoulders. She stiffened. "Lemme guess," she whispered, "_brother_." Herobrine, who was behind her, smirked. "You guessed right," he said, taking his hands off her shoulders. "I am here to teach you."

Rayn narrowed her eyes at Luna. "Gre-at! You fucking jinxed me, Luna! Nice job!" Rayn hissed. Luna shrunk away, but giggled. "Hehe, well it's for the better. And _oh my Notch_, Herobrine can you please keep a little um.. distance from Rayn? Just seeing you here really gets me feeling nervous." Herobrine shot a pissed off glance at Rayn's friend, then took a step away. Rayn looked like she would've done an eye roll. "Ahh... so Smaug, you got the supplies- am I correct?" she said. Smaug replied "Yep. I think I have enough food and stuff for everyone." Luna immediately reached into Smaug's pocket and pulled out a cookie. "Mine," she whispered sneakily, munching on the cookie like a guilty mouse.

Herobrine pulled Rayn away. "Well, we are doing this in private because your friends will probably be a nuisance," he said in a cool and collected voice, "so we are going now." Smaug cast a sympathetic glance at Rayn, who shrugged in return, waving a quick goodbye before she was not visible in the trees.

Rayn and Herobrine stood in a plain field. Rayn looked slightly nervous and twitchy, which her brother noticed. "You have nothing to fear of me," he said comfortingly. Rayn glanced at the ground, sighing. "Okay, fine. So what the hell am I supposed to learn, _brother_? Herobrine smiled. "Everything you need to know."

Luna and Smaug sat around, Luna finishing up the last of her cookie she stole, and Smaug, opening up the survival guide book and looking at the Enderdragon curiously. "I wonder if Rayn will be back soon," Luna said, the remains of her cookie in her mouth muffling her voice. "Well, she's training. That means she can take a while, knowing Rayn," Smaug replied, taking out some pork he had and making a sandwich. "I just hope she comes back soon. I don't care that her brother is Herobrine, I only care that she makes it back in one piece."

**Okayyyy. I think I'll stop there today. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys! Keep a lookout for Part 5! Like I said in the last chapter part, I'm probably doing daily updates, unless I'm too busy.**

**So, yeah. ASTA LA VISTA PEOPLES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm back with chapter part 5 for this story. :3 Hopefully you've enjoyed the series so far~ (you all know who you are )**

**Warning: May contain some swearing.**

Smaug and Luna patiently sat, Smaug finishing off his sandwich and Luna licking chocolate off her fingers from her cookie. 'I wonder when Rayn will come back,' Smaug thought worriedly. 'I hope she is alright.' Luna licked off the last remains of the chocolate, then looked into the trees of where Rayn was dragged to. Luna said out loud "Let's go find Rayn!" Smaug looked up. "Aha... I'd love to, but I have the superstition her brother will kill us in the process by distracting her," he said in a matter-of-faculty voice. Luna nodded. "And, that's the risk I'm willing to take," she replied sternly. She swiftly jumped up and headed in the direction where Rayn and Herobrine went. "Whether you're coming or not, I'm going to find her!" Luna yelled, before disappearing into the trees. Smaug sighed. "Might as well," he muttered, gathering the supplies laid out and following Luna.

Rayn huffed, trying to concentrate. "Come on," Herobrine said, "Try to teleport in front of me. Just concentrate really hard on where the spot you will be teleporting to." Rayn opened her eyes, glaring. "Hey, I'm trying!" She replied with annoyance. Finally, she focused hard enough, feeling the particles that make up mass expand, making her teleport in front of her brother. She gasped in surprise, falling headfirst into the ground. "Ack..." she groaned, getting up and brushing the dirt off her smooth, jet black hair. Herobrine smirked. "Well, at least you got it," he said with slight encouragement. Rayn narrowed her eyes.

"How much more training do we have to do..." she asked, until right then a girl, looking about in her teens, ran right into their training area. "Oh... hi," the girl said awkwardly, looking nervously into Herobrine's eyes. Rayn crossed her arms. "Yeah. Hi. Now who are you?" she asked, in a fake pissed off voice. She was quite happy that the lesson was interrupted by this stranger. The girl blinked. "Aha... my name's Skyler. Nice to meet you," Skyler replied. Herobrine looked at her mask, but said nothing. It had the reaction of a cat on it. (Looks like this: :3 ) Rayn noticed as well, and happened to ask "Why are you wearing a cat mask?" Skyler laughed. "Well, that's none of your business," the girl said, narrowing her eyes. "Yeah... ever heard of Slenderman?" Herobrine, keeping his expression neutral, replied "Yes, the tall creepy pasta in a suit with no face." Skyler rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He's my dad." Rayn widened her eyes. "Errr... so you're the daughter of a stalker?" she asked. "And.. no offense." Skyler smirked. "No offense taken... at least, not exactly."

Herobrine glanced at Rayn. "Well, I am going to be off now. Goodbye." Rayn gaped as her brother poofed in a wisp of black smoke. She looked at Skyler. "Well, my brother, who just decided to ditch me now, kind of dragged me here, so my friends are elsewhere where I do not know. Can you help me find them?" she asked, biting her lip. Skyler beamed. "Sure! But... it is turning dark. You _might_ want to watch out where you run off to." Rayn nodded in understanding. "Yeah... well I'm sure you can protect me right?" Rayn replied, smiling weakly. She could only teleport, and even then she was still a beginner at it. So how could she stand up against the infamous Slenderman?

Following behind Skyler, Rayn repeatedly looked left and right, staying cautious. Skyler giggled. "You don't need to worry," she said comfortingly. "You're with me, so you don't need to worry." They both hiked along unscathed, but Rayn still had the suspicious feeling of being watched. "Ah fuck... I hope we find them soon," Rayn whispered.

Right then, Luna and Smaug appeared in front of them. "Oh my Notch!" Luna squealed, jumping in surprise. Smaug smiled. "Hey, Rayn. Looks like you found us." Luna added "Or, we found you." Smaug turned his attention to Skyler. "Erm... who is this?" he asked. Rayn laughed. "Hah, don't worry, you don't have to get touchy. This is Skyler! She's Slenderman's daughter!" Luna fainted. Smaug gasped. Skyler giggled. "Hee, it's alright guys I'm harmless. I don't bite!" she said. "Unless you make me." Smaug nodded. "Alright... so what, is she going to be added to our gang?" he asked. Rayn shrugged. "I don't know, Skyler can do whatever. But we need to get back to that Stronghold portal room," she replied, "Skyler, do you want to help us defeat the Enderdragon?"

Skyler blinked. "Um... sure! Actually, I'd love to!" Rayn smiled and took Luna's hand, dragging her along. "Alright. Now let's go kill that damn Enderdragon!"

**Meh.. that's the end. I'm too lazy to write more today, sorry if the chapter was boring. I had no ideas. But yeah, the new character, Skyler, is an OC that belongs to another Minecraft friend with the username 'burn524'. :3 Thanks for me use your character, Burn! Anyway, stay updated for part 6. I might stop at part 7 for this story. And possibly have a sequal. POSSIBLY. Depending on what ideas I have in mind. Of course, with my friends to help. -winks- Yuh, thanks Ihaskittycat(Luna) for giving me a good plot for this story! :3 Thank you Bananae123, for stalking my account... and thanks for killing me off in your story. -awkward cough- Nah, it's alright. Everybody dies. **

**IT'S NORMAL RIGHTTT. -says in a creepy voice-**

**Well, bye guys! Peace out. And sorry for this short-arse chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Warning: Contains mild/some swearing.)**

**Hey, I'm here again for another chapter part... So yeah, we're nearing the end of this story! x.x Well, don't worry, I'll probably start another, possibly a sequel to this. Maybe. If I feel like it, and if my friends think I should. O.o Well, here's part 6! Enjoy!**

Rayn leaped into the End portal, followed by Skyler, then Luna, then Smaug. The four of them spawned in a fairly small room, surrounded by endstone on every side. Smaug looked up. "I think I have a pickaxe in my bag," he said, "I brang it just in case." He revealed a fresh iron pickaxe and began to mine at the endstone. Luna blinked. "At least we're getting some progress," she said, sighing. Sooner than they knew it, Smaug had created a perfect staircase for them to climb out of. "You guys first," he said, smirking. Rayn went up first, then Luna, and lastly Skyler and Smaug. They all looked up. "I don't see an Enderdragon," Rayn said, concerned that they might not even get to see it. Skyler shook her head. "No... look over there." Her finger pointed to one of many obsidian pillars. On top of that pillar was the Enderdragon, staring intently at the group.

Rayn stared back bravely. "Come and get me, you dumb dragon bitch," she yelled, venom dripping from her voice. Skyler bit her lip. "Rayn," Smaug said with caution in his voice, "I would suggest you don't do that." Rayn ignored her friend, teleporting directly on top of the Enderdragon. "Giddy up you piece of shit," she sneered. The Enderdragon let out a roar and flapped its wings, flying around crazily. Rayn held on tight, not even looking close to falling off. That is, until the Enderdragon flied upside-down. Rayn screamed, falling. She quickly teleported back to the gang. "Aha.. remind me not to do that again," she said, sighing with annoyance. Luna grinned. "Life Lesson one thousand eight hundred sixty-four. Don't ride Enderdragons," she recited, laughing.

Rayn narrowed her eyes. "I am assuming you are wanting your deathbed," she replied with indignation. Luna snickered. "Hey hey hey, what's up with the threats today, Miss Insanity?" Smaug and Luna watched with disdain for they did not want their friends to fight, but they did not know any good ways to make them completely stop.

Rayn's eyes glowed a blinding white. "I. Am. Not. Insane!" she screamed, throwing a punch at Luna. Luna quickly dodged it, her eyes widened. "Rayn, what the hell! What is wrong with you?!" Luna backed away, using Skyler as a bodyguard. "Skyler, hide meeee!" she squeaked, ducking down low. Rayn growled with arrogance, "There is nothing wrong with me. The problem is you my dear." The group watched as Rayn's fingertips sparked white electricity. Smaug leaped at Rayn. "Rayn, no! Don't kill her!" To Luna and Skyler's horror, they observed as Smaug flung himself right toward Rayn's summoning hand. Smaug was electrocuted, widening his eyes as he fell to the floor. Rayn yelled out. "Smaug! Why did you have to? Why did you have to jump in?!"

Rayn bent down on her knees and started to tear up. "Fuck my life!" she screamed, slapping herself across the face. Luna couldn't help but giggle quietly at Rayn's stupid action, while Skyler stood there quiet, worry showing in her eyes. That was when Smaug started to stir. But only a little bit. Rayn gasped. "D-Did you guys see that?" she whispered, looking at Smaug. She held his head close to her lap, then listened for a pulse.

"I...I don't hear a pulse," she murmured, crying softly. "Smaug, come back to us. I...I love you. Come back." Luna burst out with laugher. "Hah! I knew it! You two were just perfect for each other!" Skyler let out an exasperated sigh. "Eheh... this is definitely a tragic into love scenario," she commented. Rayn looked sadly at Smaug, her white eyes dim. She let one last tear fall as Rayn held up Smaug to her face and kissed him. Luna and Skyler's mouths gaped at what just happened.

Smaug started shifting around. "R-Rayn?" he whispered quietly. Rayn smiled. "You made it! You're alive! Holy shit, you're alive!" She held Smaug close, hugging him tight. Smaug blinked in surprise, but slowly sunk into contentedness. "Now. What were we doing again?" he asked, getting up slowly. "Fighting the Enderdragon. Not quarreling between each other." Rayn, Luna, and Skyler all nodded. "Yeah," Skyler added, "We work as a team, and though we may have our differences, we still help each other." Luna squealed. "Group hug!"

Everyone held some sort of blade, whether it was stone, iron, or diamond, and bows, with powerful enchants. Skyler was shooting arrows at the dragon, while Smaug was closing in for in-range sword slashing. As for Luna and Rayn... they had an interesting technique going. Luna was slinging cookies at the Enderdragon. It actually looked like she was doing some progress, until the Enderdragon ate one and rated it delicious. Which made Luna hide them all.

As for Rayn, she was pulling her sword back on the Power IV bow, infusing lightning into the sword, then slinging it at the Enderdragon. It did quite a lot of damage, but she missed. A lot.

The foursome repeatedly attacked the Enderdragon, using ever last bit of energy they had until collapse. Smaug had a look of determination on his face as he said "It'll be me to kill you." He whispered something to Rayn. She nodded, holding up her hand to his sword, powering it with electricity. The hilt wasn't a good electrical conductor, so Smaug was safe from being shocked.

He had it all timed right, as the Enderdragon swooped down close to him. He latched on, climbing onto its back, then stabbing the dragon's head countless times. Skyler and Rayn stopped shooting, in case they accidentally hit Smaug. The three girls watched as the Enderdragon lost more and more HP. Then, at the last moment, Smaug leaped off as the Enderdragon exploded into nothingness. This was Rayn's cue. "I gotcha Smaug!" she yelled, teleporting to him, grabbing him, and warping back to the group. "Oh. My. Notch. Oh my Notch, oh my Notch, OH MY NOTCH, god dammit we are so fucking awesome!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing everyone's hand and falling on the hard endstone floor. Rayn, Smaug, and Skyler all let out an _oof_. Luna grinned. "Anyway. Who's up for a cookie party?"

All four friends gathered at their treehouse, twelve boxes of all different kinds of cookies laid out on the floor. Luna laughed happily. "Oh my Notch, this is fucking heaven," she breathed, shoveling five cookies into her mouth. Rayn giggled, biting into a rainbow sprinkle cookie. Smaug's arm was wrapped around Rayn's shoulders. He picked up six cookies. "I bet I can best you, Luna," he declared. Luna smiled widely. "Do I hear a challenge? Well, you got one!" Luna gathered ten cookies and swallowed them. Skyler gasped. "How the heck did you..." "It's my specialty. Cookies."

We all laughed.

It was getting late, around 7:45p.m. Skyler got up, pouting while saying, "Guys, I have to be heading out now. My dad will wonder where I am." We all nodded. "Okay," Rayn responded. Luna frowned. "If you don't come back, the cookie monster is going to get you," she said spookily. Skyler laughed. "Well, I bet that cookie monster is you," she retaliated. "Anyways, bye guys. And sure, I'll come back sometime. Don't you worry." Skyler waved goodbye, then climbed the ladder down and out of the tree house. Smaug lay back. "Agh... I think I had too many cookies," he groaned, rubbing his stomach. Rayn smirked. "Hey... who's up for some truth or dare?" she asked mischievously.

"We are!"

**Urgghhhh. I think I'll end my story there. I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to comment below with any questions or critiques of the story. I'll probably make a sequel, if I don't my friend will probably kill me. And sorry for the horrible ending. Anyways, adios peoples!**

**Pika is out!**

A/N 2014: Hey guys, so this is my story. Sorry if it's a bit weird, it's a really old story that I just copy pasted from my DeviantArt account so you guys could check it out. I tried to shorten up those random author notes, but I still wanted to make it cute. x3 So yeah, bye lovelies. 3


End file.
